Sunday Morning Cartoons
by Desirdee
Summary: Josh had become a regular guest at Chris' home; he spent more time there than home. One Sunday he came much earlier than usual, as his therapist had canceled their appointment.


Spring was finally here, after a too long, harsh winter, and Josh didn't miss the cold at all; he hated wearing big, thick jackets, yet his vests didn't always keep him warm enough in the snow. Now, a hoodie was enough and his new blue suede shoes felt much better to walk in, than boots and a dozen of socks.

With a spring in his step, he went through the small, metal gate and walked up a short pathway of cobblestone, picking a red rose swiftly, before heading up a few stairs.

With the rose behind his back, he knocked a short rhythm on the door, and shortly after, Chris' mom opened up the front door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Smith," Josh said with a charming smile, then pulled out the rose to give to her.

"Oh Joshua!" She gleefully gasped, and kissed his cheek. "It's from my own garden, isn't it?" They laughed together.

"Yes it is!" Josh said outright.

"Oh you little rascal! Look at you, I swear you get even more handsome every time I see you!" She cupped one of his cheeks, and he leaned in to the motherly touch.

"Well, you see me almost daily, so I must be Adonis soon!" They laughed again together before she stepped aside.

"Come in, Chris is lazily lying on the couch as always," she chuckled and patted Josh on the shoulder as he walked in. "I'm fixing up breakfast, do you want any?"

"Sure, thanks!" Josh smiled, her gesture warmed his heart but also made him sad.

"What's up bro?" Chris was lying on his side on the couch, a hand holding his head up as he watched Sunday cartoons.

He wore loose sweatpants and a large t-shirt with some band printed on it.

"I'm in a great mood, Cochise!" Josh lifted the blonde's legs up, slumped into the soft couch, then placed the legs in his lap.

"You on new pills?" Chris looked up at Josh and he radiated almost.

"Yeah, that and my therapist thinks that the winter is extra harsh on my mood." Josh rubbed the back of his head and Chris gave him a smile.

"That's great," Chris said, sitting up.

With a quick look toward the kitchen, and with no parent in sight, he kissed Josh sweetly and lingered for a moment, then pressing their foreheads together.

Even though Josh smiled, he felt hurt by Chris' sneaking around about their relationship.

"Chris, you know, my parents knows about me, everyone does... so why can't they know about you?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know," he stuttered as he spoke, "I just don't know how?"

Josh gently caressed the pale cheek with a thumb, before turning in his seat.

"Mrs. Smith?" he shouted, and swiftly her head popped out in the open door between the kitchen and the living room.

"Yes, Joshua?" she cooed.

"Chris and I are dating; he's my boyfriend!"

Chris grabbed Josh' sweater and clenched his hand. His eyes were wide open as he was frozen in his seat, yet he felt hot and his heart almost beat him deaf.

Mrs. Smith didn't loose her smile as she headed back to the food. "Of course you are! Why else would you come by so often? I had my suspicions!"

"There," Josh said like nothing had happened with a shrug, and a grin.

Chris, on the other half, stared daggers at him.

"Cochise?" Josh asked, a bit nervous now.

With a long, deep groan, Chris fell backwards onto the couch and laid an arm across his face.

"Are... you all right?" Josh tilted his head with a raised brow.

"Yes, yes, just..." Chris waved an arm around in the air, before removing the one across his face to look at the white ceiling. "Had I known it was that easy, I'd have asked you to do it much earlier..." It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of his chest and the feeling of guilt in his gut went away.

On the TV, commercials ended and the cartoons were back.

"Oh hey!" Josh burst happily out, as a cartoon Chris and him had enjoyed beyond measure when they were kids. "I can't believe they still show Ed, Edd and Eddy!"

Chris found Josh' eagerness cute and he chuckled at his smiling face.

"Yeah, they show these every morning on Sundays... don't you watch TV?"

"Oh Cochise, I am a way too active and busy person for that." Josh didn't even look away from the screen as he spoke.

They watched together in silence, not counting the laughs nostalgia gave them.

"Breakfast," Mrs. Smith sung cheerfully as she walked to them with a tray of food, which she placed on the long coffee-table before the couch.

"Oh Mrs. Smith," Josh said, surprised at the food she had prepared them.

Warm scones, whose scent enriched the air, two fried eggs on each plate and at least a handful of bacon. And, of course, a glass pitcher with orange juice next to two glasses.

"You are an excellent cook!" Josh was not slow to grab a scone, and to his happy surprise, they were just perfectly warm so he didn't burn his hand in his hungry eagerness.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this much work! Cereal would have been fine!" Chris said, yet not complaining as he sat up and removed his legs from Josh' lap.

"Anything for my two favourite men!" Her big smile never faltered.

They both said "thanks" at the same time, before digging in, eating rather sloppily.

Mrs. Smith turned around and danced back to the kitchen.

"You're so gross together with my mom," Chris said before shoving another piece of bacon aboard.

"What do you mean?" Josh looked at him as he drank from his glass.

"I dunno, you're just so … mushy," Chris shrugged, not looking away from his food.

"Well, bro, you know how my family is... me and my sisters are tight, but our parents aren't around often, so it's nice to know someone whom has that motherly love thing going on."

"Oh shit man, I didn't mean to upset you," Chris said whilst somehow managing to not spit bacon everywhere.

"It's cool, at least my mother-in-law loves me." He laughed at the way Chris' jaw seemingly dropped a bit.

"Dude! We're not married!" Chris exclaimed. He pushed Josh gently and they both smiled.

"It's legal now! We totally could!" Josh pushed back, and being a bit stronger than Chris was, the blonde fell back onto the couch.

"In your dreams!" Chris laughed as they playfully hit after each other.

Josh then successfully got a hold of both Chris hands, pinning them above his head on the couch's arm.

"Trust me Cochise, that's not what I'm dreaming about," he purred, bringing his face as close to Chris' he could without touching.

Chris looked back up, wide eyed and a blush across his pale face. But soon a smug grin grew. "Oh yeah? Then what do you dream about?"

There was a very brief, silent moment between them, before Josh leaned fully on to Chris, hot kisses and excited tongues met.

Chris was in a twisted position, with his hands above his head and his legs over the edge of the couch, making him lie half on his side and half on his back.

Josh gazed down at him as he pulled away from his lips. He himself was on his knees behind Chris, crotch pressed against ass. With only one hand, he constrained Chris' hands, and the other slowly, teasingly went down his chest, across his stomach and all the way to where the elastic band of the sweatpants began.

Chris, suddenly realising Josh would actually _do_ what he suggested, began trying to wiggle free. "Josh, no, my mom is just in the next room!"

A mix of a grunt and chuckle awkwardly made it's way out of Josh' mouth. "Don't wiggle like that, Cochise, you're rubbing me all the right places."

The blonde then froze, and had to fight the urge to keep moving, as this was to a certain extend exciting and hot. But no! His mom could walk in any moment!

"Josh, please," Chris moaned as low as he possibly could and he could see Josh' eyes narrowing.

"When you say it like that," Josh growled deeply and let go of Chris' wrists.

As he stood up, it became apparent to Chris just how aroused his boyfriend had become, and it honestly only made himself that more eager.

The two of them often switched positions, depending on what they craved, and at the sight of Josh' erection, Chris decided he wanted him inside. Now suddenly more eager than his counterpart, he pushed Josh forward.

"Eager, are we?" Josh chuckled and didn't waste a second, taking long, fast steps; almost running, to the stairs that led up to Chris' room.

Barely making it through the door, Josh forced Chris against the door, and neither cared for the loud bump it made.

Chris wasn't shy and grabbed Josh tightly by the hips. "I want you..." he moaned into the kisses and drew their bodies closer together. Their erections rubbed together through too many layers of clothing, making them groan simultaneously.

"Fuck yes," Josh grinned, pulling away to tear the blondes shirt off. He grabbed the edge of Chris' sweatpants to pull him further into the room, before tossing his boyfriend on to the bed.

Still standing, he looked down at the blushing, panting blonde, his erection constrained beneath fabric. Licking his lips, Josh removed his own shirts, then knelt between Chris' spread legs.

Kissing, biting, licking, Josh started from the chest and slowly worked his way down.

Chris almost threw his glasses off so that he could hide his face better in his hands, doing his best at keeping quiet, and he was doing an awful job. He trembled beneath each touch Josh left, craving for more.

Josh leaned back and removed Chris' socks, before hastily pulling off the sweatpants, at the same time he pulled the blonde closer, making him gasp loudly in surprise, making Josh chuckle.

Chris was already leaking slightly.

"You really want this badly, huh?" Josh smirked and felt his own cock twitch at the sight. He got a pillow to the face as Chris mumbled "shut up."

Standing up again, Josh undid his belt yet never stopped staring at Chris. Their eyes met, filled with hunger and lust, Chris sat up on his knees; bringing lips to Josh' toned chest, as he impatiently waited for the last pieces of clothing to come off.

Josh, as strong as he was, pushed Chris to his back on the bed, then stepped to the side.

With a wry smile, Chris asked "where are you going?" The delay was painful for his throbbing erection, as he watched Josh' perfectly formed ass whilst the owner of the impeccable buttocks rummaged through his dresser.

"Don't you have a tie?" Josh mumbled as he went through two drawers, before finding a black tie at the bottom of his shirts.

As Chris understood the situation, he felt his heart beat faster and he bit his lips. Josh smiled mischievously as he sat with spread legs on top of the blonde's chest. Pale eyes watched eagerly, as Josh managed to successfully tie his hands together, alas there was no bed frame he could be tied to, but that didn't matter. As he sat there, Chris eyed the tan cock so close to his face and subconsciously opened his mouth; he wanted him so badly, but Josh moved away again, wiggling a finger to signal "no".

Shifting further down the bed, Josh placed himself between Chris' legs and held both erections in one hand, causing the blonde to gasp at the sensual touch.

"Oh Cochise..." Josh moaned lowly as he began moving his hand. Chris couldn't hide his face properly now that he had been tied up, and Josh _loved_ the sight of the flustered blonde biting his lips to prevent moans from escaping, as he squirmed on the bed.

"Fuck, Josh," Chris mumbled, amongst other small curses. He inhaled quickly as the touching stopped and then groaned, annoyed.

But he didn't have time to say anything, before he was flipped around to lie on his stomach. He then felt a pair of strong hands lift his ass up, making him land on his knees, head buried in a pillow.

"Damn, Chris, bro," he heard Josh mumble and warm hands ran up and down his back, digging slightly into the plump, bright skin. His moans was well hidden into the pillow, as he bucked his ass up under the burning touches. "You're so delicious."

Chris' felt his entire body twitch, as fingers gently ran over him, followed by a wet, warm tongue. As he felt the tip prod inside, he cried a bit too loudly into the pillow. Josh found the reactions enticing, and kept going, pressing his tongue as far in as it could. He could feel Chris' entire body flare up, getting hot and beginning to sweat.

After what didn't last long enough, Josh retreated and gently spanked Chris' ass once, getting an annoyed groan from the pillow. He couldn't resist.

He then leaned over the edge of the bed, searching for the lube he knew Chris hid underneath the bed. The blonde believed it was better hidden there than anywhere else in his room for some reason, Josh hadn't bothered to question it.

Chris knew what he was searching for, and simply waited with his ass in the air; wiggling it a bit and caused Josh to giggle. He himself smiled largely into the pillow.

With a pop, Josh removed the lid of the small, black, subtle bottle, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He then readjusted himself back to behind Chris, letting his index finger gently massage the warm entrance.

"Shit that's cold," Chris groaned into the pillow and he felt goosebumps run down his back at the feel of the cool liquid.

Gently, a finger glided in and Chris gave a long moan together with the movement, and slowly it was pulled out again. "Fuck." He buried his face deeper into the soft pillow.

As he got used to the feeling, Chris began to move himself, to meet the movement of Josh finger, and the man behind him understood the invitation; sticking another finger in. It didn't take long before he could add another, and then finally a fourth one.

He removed his fingers completely, leaving Chris trying to look up at him, even if he knew what was about to happen.

The cap of the bottle popped open again and Josh now covered his eager cock with the cold lube, making him give a small hiss from it. He stroked himself for a few beats, making sure to cover up properly for the sake of Chris' pleasure.

Josh then placed his fully erect dick between Chris' soft cheeks and began thrusting, squeezing the cute ass of the blonde guy.

"You're so sexy," he moaned deeply. "Unreal, unfair." He leaned over to kiss Chris' back, letting teeth scrape carefully to taste him. His eyes then fell down to where he was grinding against the white skinned ass, enjoying the view a bit too much.

He had to restrain himself a bit, when he guided his head towards Chris' entrance. Teasingly, he nudged just the tip in, making the blonde moan, yet you could hear an annoyed tone to it. Josh grinned as he kept pushing only the head in, then all the way out, then in again. With a firm hand, he held Chris still, as he tried to lean in to the movement.

"Josh, please," he whined.

"Ask me nicely," Josh answered with, smirking.

"What?" Chris barely finished his single word before he was pushed to lie on his side. Josh then adjusted him to his back, before leaning in for a kiss.

It was soft, gentle, and Chris lingered with pleasured hums.

"Ask me nicely."

"Are you kidding me?" Chris raised his brows at Josh' wry, lustful smile.

"You want this, Cochise, right?" Josh circled around Chris with his hard cock, getting a whimper in response.

"Please, Josh." Their eyes met, Chris' blue eyes pleaded. "I want you."

Josh blinding smile spread as wide as it could, and he pressed their bodies together as he carefully gave his boyfriend what he wanted. They both moaned into the kisses, but Chris had to get more air so his body could faster adjust. It didn't hurt and it wasn't unpleasant, it was just a weird feeling always at first. Their foreheads met and Josh began to move.

"Fuck, dude," Chris moaned as their eyes met this close.

"I know," Josh chuckled. "You're so tight, so warm."

He took a hold of Chris' tied hands, and brought them behind his own neck, before lifting him completely off of the bed, supporting them both with a hand clutched around the covers. His other hand supported Chris' back, and the blonde wrapped his legs around his partners waist.

Chris buried his red face into the nape of Josh' neck, where his moans would be muffled by dark, hot flesh.

Josh bit into Chris' shoulders; not hard enough to bleed, but enough to leave a mark, and the deeper he sunk his teeth, the louder Chris sounded his pleasure.

Adjusting himself properly in the bed to ensure a safely balanced position, still carrying his boyfriend, Josh began moving again. With Chris' legs wrapped around his waist, he could make deeper thrusts.

Chris was the most audible of the two, with louder moans, more cursing and often repeated his lovers name "Josh". As he pulled in the dark locks, Josh thrust harder and as deep as he possibly could.

Leaning as far back as he dared, Chris searched for his boyfriends lips and were met with great passion, tongues eagerly meeting as they swallowed each others moans.

"Josh... I don't know how much longer I can keep going," Chris stuttered through moans as he felt the heat between his legs increase.

"Wait for me," Josh joked, and the short chortle Chris came with could be felt all throughout his body, making his muscles clench up a bit. "Oh fuck," Josh moaned loudly, going the fastest he now could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Josh, I'm gonna-"

"Yes."

One after another, they reached climax almost at once. Their voices were rough against their throats as they tried to keep quiet as they came, only giving out coarse groans and grunts.

Josh couldn't keep them both up anymore, and collapsed on top of Chris; smearing them both in semen. They laid still as they tried to catch their breaths. Josh then wrapped his arms around Chris in an embrace and whispered "I love you."

Chris heart, which had almost calmed down, began beating hard again, and Josh noticed.

"Wha-"

"Dude I love you!" This time he said it a bit louder, and lifted his head to watch Chris' surprised expression soften.

"I love you too, Josh."


End file.
